


The mortifying ordeal of being known

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Based on a True Story, Coming Out, Crying, Gen, Gender Identity, Headcanon, Queerplatonic Relationships, Talking, writing is cheaper than therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Shotaro asking what Philip is looking up leads to Philip coming out before he’s ready.
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou & Philip
Kudos: 8





	The mortifying ordeal of being known

Philip was doing a lookup in the garage like always. It was getting late, so he wasn’t surprised when Shotaro came to check on him.  
“I’m going to bed soon. You should too,” Shotaro looked at the whiteboard, where most of the information was in English. “What are you researching?”  
“Nothing.”  
“It’s never ‘nothing’, Partner. You can tell me.”  
“You won’t know what it is.”  
“Is it something bad?”  
“...no...”  
“Then tell me what it is and I’ll say ‘I don’t know what that is’ and leave.”  
Philip still didn’t say anything, and Shotaro was confused.  
“Why can’t you tell me?”  
“I-I don’t know. I don’t want to?”  
“If it’s not anything bad, then you can tell me,” Shotaro reasoned.  
“I’m going to get ready for bed, I’ll be back in a few minutes to say goodnight.”  
Philip watched as Shotaro left, and quickly erased everything on the board. He had to write about it.  
_I think I identify as genderqueer. I was researching the history behind the word. I’ve been questioning my gender for the last few months. I don’t think I want to transition and am not ready to come out yet because I don’t think you understand it, which is why I got upset when you asked._  
Philip looked over his writing and decided it was okay, and rushed over to the couch. Maybe if Shotaro came in and saw that he was asleep, he would leave Philip alone.  
Shotaro came in and read the whiteboard, but before Philip was completely asleep, he felt Shotaro’s arms around him.  
“I will always love you.”  
Philip didn’t push away, but Shotaro kept talking and Philip started to cry.  
He was accepting- he wasn’t entirely sure what Philip had been researching, but knew that it was important to Philip. It had been for the last few months.  
“...and you can talk about it with someone. You can talk to me, but I don’t know if you want to talk to me about this. If you want to sometime, we could look for someone for you to talk to, if you think that would help. I love you Philip, and I always will. No matter what you identify as.”  
Philip cried a bit more, but managed to say goodnight and decided to sleep on the couch, to be alone for a while.  
He cried a lot that night.  
But Shotaro accepted him. That was good.


End file.
